Harry Potter And The Summer Of Dreams
by tinosanchez995
Summary: what happens when Vernon abuses harry and tonks shows up? first fanfic


Harry potter and the summer of dreams

By

I was sitting in the car on the way from kings cross station. We got back to the house that's when it started. I got my stuff from the back of the car and took it inside and upstairs to my room.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU FREAK!" my uncle Vernon shouted. I went down stairs and he yelled "BET YOU GOT A KICK OUT OF THATDIDN'T YOU BOY? HUH HAVING YOUR FREAK PEOPLE THREATENS ME AND MY FAMILY?"

He started pounding whatever part of my body he could reach. All I heard before I blacked out was.

"GET THE HELL AWAY YOU FAT LUMP!" Said one Nymphodora Tonks. "HURT HIM ONE MORE TIME IN MY PRESENCE AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

Harry awoke in strange place with people bustling around.

"Tonks where are we?" harry asked waking up all the way

Tonks answered with some concern in her voice. "We are at St. Mungos hospital. When I went to go check up on you I found that prick of an uncle beating the crap out of you."

Just then the healer came back in the room with the report.

"Harry James Potter has 10 broken ribs and a serious concussion and a cracked skull. Harry you're a lucky young man with how much blood you lost if not for auror Tonks you would be dead." The healer had reported. "Tonks you have to stay with Harry so no harm can come to him while he's there."

"Well why I mean I have auror duties during the week." Tonks said to the healer.

"1) Harrys in no shape to defend himself. "The healer replied

When Tonks and I got back to my room Hedwig was waiting for me with an official letter from gringots

'dear Mr. potter will reading for Sirius Orion black will be held tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning following directly after will be the will reading of lily and James potter will be held at 11:00 in the morning. '

Hoping you are well Ragnok.

I did something I did not want to do in front of a auror I broke down and cried she knelt down and put her arms around me I did something incredibly stupid I kissed her full on the lips she broke I and said.

"I can't do this harry I don't want my emotions getting the best of me. But yet I've

Always loved you since that night we came to rescue you from this god awful place you aren't a nervous fifth year Gryffindor student I met last year." Tonks said in a depressed tone.

"Tonks why didn't you tell me last year I mean I've been meaning to tell you all last summer but I thought you would care about the age difference." Harry replied looking in to her eyes. We kissed again but this time was different it was not out of pity and sorrow but love.

"Harry you feel the same?" Tonks looked into his eyes

"Of course how could I not I mean you're hot, sexy, and all around perfect." Harry replied. She kissed me but it was more making out than a quick peck she moaned.

"I want you inside of I want you to cross my threshold." Tonks said sexy like.

"Are you sure I'm a virgin." Harry said back.

"All the more reason don't worry I lead you." Tonks said kissing me again by the time we are on the bed all clothes were abandoned she was on top of me guiding me it's like we are both in the bliss of the moment. She held my head in her right hand as we were kissing. I was moaning in complete bliss. She let go and broke the kiss and asked.

"Are you ready?" she asked kissing me once more. I nodded I flipped her to where I was on top my erection was at her entrance I touched it teasing her then I thrusted inside her going slow at first making her moan.

"HARDER! HARRY HARDER FASTER FUCK YES HARRY FUCK ME!" Tonks screamed out in pleasure as her walls tightened around me in an intense orgasmic bliss I followed shortly after. Just then Vernon came bursting shouting.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING? I COME UPSTAIRS TO USE THE LOO AND I HEAR MOANING SCREAMING BED SPRINGS SQEUKING!" Vernon howled in anger just then he did something that I wanted to kill him over he grabbed Tonks and threw her outside the room and closed the door. Tonks heard a smack and a yelp and a crack and so she grabbed her wand and blasted the door to pieces as she screamed

"CRUCIO, AVADA KEDAVRA." Tonks screamed as she looked at harry who was bleeding at the mouth and nose. "We need to get out of here harry let's just go to grimuald place." Tonks said looking at the dead son of a bitch who injured her boyfriend. Just then an owl swooped with a letter for Tonks she opened it and went automatically pale she looked worried she said.

"We got a summons for the ministry we need go talk to my boss the head of aurors and fudge to show them what happened through a pensive and they want the whole memory and they want us under truth serum after that." Tonks said looking less worried.

"Well let's get this over with." Harry said look at Tonks. So we went to the ministry and talk to these guys they extracted both her memory then mine.

FLASHBACK

'Get the hell away you fat lump! Hurt him one more time in my presence and I will kill you.' 'Harry we are at St. Mungos I went to see you and that prick was beating you.' He started crying so I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed I broke the kiss and said 'harry I've loved you ever since we rescued you from the god forsaken hell hole.' I kissed and moaned 'I want you inside me.' He did not want to at first then I reassured him. He just started slowly at first but then I screamed out 'HARDER HARRY FASTER YES FUCK ME FUCK HARD AND FAST!' Then his uncle came grabbed me furiously and threw me out I slammed against the wall slammed the door in my face I heard smacks landing and cracking and yelps of pain my auror instincts took over and I used two unforgivables.

FLASHBACK ENDS


End file.
